Kingdom of Concordia
The is a nation that holds the Sōryū Crystal in Final Fantasy Type-0, with its capital being Mahamayuri. The Concordian people use the crystal to communicate with dragons and monsters, and use them for daily life and to strengthen their military. Top posts in the Concordia government, save for the Concordian King, are held by women; Andoria serves as the queen and is the only one who can communicate with the Queen Dragon, the physical representation of the crystal. There are five Orders of elite knights who protect Sōryū Peristylium. One of them is known as the Akatoki under Celestia with Yuzuki among its members. Story The territory of Sōryū (蒼竜) was originally known as Seiryū (青竜). According to the Crimson Codex, the Seiryū government had been overthrown in the year 252 and the country was known as Sōryū afterwards. Legend tells that the male progenitors of the Seiryū people had consumed the flesh of dragons and because of those actions, the male descendants of those people were cursed, eventually becoming monsters known as "Seiryūjin". The female descendants, who were unaffected by the curse, took charge of the country under the name Sōryū. During the events of Type-0, the Concordian King, whose power is mostly that of a figurehead, reveals his corrupt nature through his longstanding desire to overthrow Queen Andoria and restore Concordia's rule as it was before the curse, when mostly men were in charge. When Andoria is assassinated, the Concordian King assumes control of the nation and agrees to ally Sōryū with Byakko to retaliate against Suzaku for their supposed role in Andoria's death. However, the Concordian King is frustrated to learn that the Queen Dragon, being a l'Cie, obeyed only Andoria and will listen to no one now that she is dead. Furthermore, the Concordian King rashly orders the unsealing of the Naraku cave to destroy the Suzaku troops, despite how the monsters released may endanger Sōryū as well. When Suzaku manages to defeat the combined Byakko and Sōryū forces, the Concordian King goes into hiding and is caught by Class Zero. The elite knight Yuzuki, who had accompanied the king, reveals the extent of the Concordian King's plans and the origins of the Seiryūjin before summoning one to eliminate the king once and for all. She presumably meets her demise afterward when she seals Naraku to contain the Seiryūjin within. Gallery Trivia The country's attributes and qualities, as well as symbolism to one of the animals of the Four Symbols is evident in its themes. *Representing the east, Concordia is located far off on a secluded peninsula eastward from Oriense's greater lands. Symbolically, the dragon has connotations with representing the eastern world, with the tiger representing the western world in Asian cultures. *Representing the season of Spring, the nation is consistently vibrant and lush, with a gentle oceanic climate. *Representing the Wu Xing element of Wood, the Sōryū Crystal bestows upon its users the Power of the Dragon, allowing them to communicate with beasts, and in extension, nature itself. *Its animal the eastern dragon, Concordia reveres them highly, with the Queen Dragon being the physical manifestation of the Sōryū Crystal itself, and the beast finds itself in the highest ranks of the military in the nation. In some mythologies, dragons have shown to have the ability to communicate with sentience and language, and even interact directly into the affairs of mankind. In real life, Asian nations also bear the dragon in their heralds and arms, being representative of auspicious and great qualities, and heavenly providence. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Locations